


Hell bound beginnings

by SodaMilkz



Series: HellBound [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaMilkz/pseuds/SodaMilkz
Summary: an angel, a demon, and two humans walk into a high school.....
Series: HellBound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822396





	1. Red hair

**Author's Note:**

> Azz is a demon sent to be a guardian angel type to Sydney.  
> Everyone here is in junior year of high school

Syd always felt the need to get to her classes early, and today was no different. Her and Azz both walked into their science class, with five minutes to spare, and found their way to their usual table. The room was a typical science room, sinks, black heavy desks with stools, and a demonstration table at the front of the room for all to see, joined by some fish tanks filled with various aquatic life at the back of the room. The class had a few students chatting away, waiting for the lesson to start, while the teacher was writing today's lesson on the front board. 

Syd sat down, placing her bag next to her on the ground. Azz kinda threw his book bag on the floor next to hers and immediately went over to the tanks like they always did, “i'm gonna go look at the snails!!”. ‘It's always the snails’ syd though as she started to take her notebook out of her bag. She looked back up and saw a boy standing in front of her table, like he wanted to talk but didn’t know how to start the conversation. 

“Oh hey, it's Spencer right?” Syd said, praying that the name was right. He was slightly taller than her, wearing green polo shirt and cargo shorts, but it worked on him. He had shaggy light brown hair, black glasses and tan skin. Syd recognized him from some of her AP classes. She knew he was a quiet type, only really talking to other students when he had to in class, but could still be seen in the halls with some friends. 

He seemed surprised, “Hey yeah it's Spencer,” he said. He kept his hands down by his sides but Syd could tell he was picking at the skin around his nails. ‘Wonder what he wants, must be important if he’s talking to me’, Syd knew she should be nice and patient with him, ‘there’s no reason to make him feel worse than he feels now’. 

Syd smiled “what do you need?” hoping she wasn’t coming off to brash.

Spencer avoided eye contact, but still tried looking at her the best he could, “oh, I just umm wanted to ask you a question about your partner….LAB partner table partner…..the kid who sits next to you” He had his eyes locked on the floor now.

“Azz?” Syd glanced over at Azz, mesmerized by the snails in the tank, “what about them?” still trying to sound inviting to him. 

“I was just wondering” He paused, also looking over at Azz, “what colour is their hair?” 

“Their hair?” out of all the questions, this was one Syd didn’t expect. Spencer waited patiently for her response.

“It’s red”

“You see red too! I thought I was the only one” He looked extremely relieved, “All my friends told me it’s brown”. Syd took a look back at Azz.

“It's not even remotely brown” Honestly it was hard not to notice their incredibly distinct red hair.

“That's what I was thinking, I started to think I was colour blind” Spencer said, becoming a lot more relaxed, “My friends started calling me crazy because I said their eyes are red too, and their ears are pointed, though that might just be my bad vision”. Syd was starting to get a little confused.

“No, their ears are pointy, and I'm pretty sure their eyes are red too, like their hair” Syd said, she knew for sure all those things were true, becoming even more confused. Why could no one else see these things?

She started to wonder if Spencer could also see Azzs horns. As small as they are you can sometimes see them poke through their hair if it was moved right. “Have you noticed...anything else about them? Like...on their head?” She tried not to sound suspicious. 

Spencer thought for a second, “hmm, I noticed how their teeth seem really sharp, but again i think that's just my awful vision” He took a look back at Azz, who didn’t even know they were talking, still just captivated by the snails like a five year old, “Did you see something else?” He had stopped picking at his fingers now, clearly much more comfortable around Syd now.

“No no, just the weird eyes, ears, and hair I guess” said Syd, who also now looking back at Azz, who was now trying to get a snail to follow the path of their finger across the glass tank.

Both of them watched in confusion.

“No offence but, Azz is really weird”

“Yep” Syd said in agreement 

‘Wait’ Syd had a sudden thought, ‘If no one else can see those things on Azz, then wh-’ Her thought was abruptly cut off by the sound of the final bell, with students now rushing into the class to take their seats.

Spencer looked up, starting to fidget with his fingers again, “oh hey Hea-” He was also cut off by a tall white girl in a cheer uniform. Syd didn’t recognize her.

“Come on” She said, not even looking up from her phone as she continued to walk.  
“Bye” Spencer said quietly, as he quickly took off to follow the girl across the class to their table. Syd couldn’t say bye she tried, all she could muster was a small gasp, with her eyes now locked on to the girl.

Azz made their way back to the table, “god I love snails” Azz said looking over at Syd confused noticing her stare across the room, “Hey wha-", Azz couldn't finish their question as they looked over in the direction she was. Also unable to take their eyes off the girl, both now left in shock.

It was nearly impossible for Syd not to point.

“Do you-”

“yeah…..I see that”

The girl sitting next to Spencer had light, ice blue hair, and a glowing halo floating above her head. 

No one else in class seemed to notice.


	2. Golden eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't important before

Azz had finally sat down in their chair, pure shock starting to turn to pure terror.

“Who is that?” Azz quietly barked at Syd, panicking

“How should I know?!” Syd barked back, “I should be asking you!” She was just as confused as Azz.

“Hey just because we’re both mystics doesn’t mean we know each other!” Azz was really starting to panic.

Syd kept trying to get a good look at the girl without being obvious. She was barely taller than Syd, sporting a white, blue and gold school cheer uniform with a matching varsity jacket. She had white skin, but it was abnormally pale like Azz. Her real stand out features were her snow white hair, with half of it being ice blue. Syd could tell the colours were natural. To top it off she had eyes as golden as her soft glowing halo. She seemed to be having a casual conversation with Spencer. 

“I’ve never seen Spencer hang out with a girl like her before, I would definitely have noticed that” She said to Azz, who was now hiding under the large desk.

“What are you doing?” Syd asked, genuinely confused.

“Hiding, duh, I don’t want her to notice me” Azz pulled his grey hood over their head.

“Wait, why can I see her?” This question had been eating away at Syd since she learned Spencer could see Azz’s red hair and other stand out features, so about 10 minutes.

“Oh that’s just because you have guardian vision” Azz said, slightly peeking up from under the desk.

“Whoa!!!”

“Oh shut up, it’s not as special as it sounds” Azz rolled their eyes.

“Oh, no need to ruin it” Syd mumbled to herself.

“It’s like, when a human gets a guardian, angel or demon, they get guardian vision. It allows you to see angels and demons in our true colours, like my hair and eyes. Other people can’t see that on me” Azz said. This was the first time Syd had ever heard of this.

“Why didn’t you tell me that before?” Syd said, a little annoyed.

“It wasn’t important before” 

“Wait” Syd looked back over at Spencer, who was still chatting away with the angel, “Spencer can see your red hair”

“He can?!?!” Azz said, shock fighting over panic in their voice, “why didn’t you tell me before?!?!” 

“Oh, it wasn’t important before” Syd said with a sly grin on her face, Azz couldn’t be less amused, “besides, you where looking at those stupid snails”

“Hey, don’t you dare call Milo and CJ stupid!!” Azz snapped. 

Syd rolled her eyes, “You named them?”

“Of course I did” Azz said crossing their arms, “Those names just felt right”

Syd sighed, “Fair enough I guess, but back to the literal angel in the room”

“Oh right”

Spencer and the girl were working on today’s assignment, completely contempt in each other’s company, not really paying attention to the other students working around them. It was the first time Syd had seen Spencer work with anyone on a class assignment. 

“She has to be his guardian angel, if he can see you he can surely see her”

“She has to be, we can’t give guardian vision to anyone who’s not our human” Azz looked at Spencer the best they could from under the desk, “what do you know about Spencer?” 

Syd had to think for a second, “Not much, I’m lucky I know his name. He’s smart, in a lot of AP classes, mostly keeps to himself” Before their talk at the start of class Sydney had never spoken to him before. They shared some classes together but Spencer never talked to anyone during class. 

Azz gave out a low growl, fear turning to frustration for a minute, “mm, I can’t get a read on either of them. That angel is fucking weird”

“What do you mean?” Syd really had no idea what Azz was going on about.

“I don’t know, she just” Azz paused, fear taking back over their voice, “She gives off small demon vibes. I’ve never felt anything like it”

“Oh now you're just being dramatic” Syd joked, lightly kicking Azz in the side with her foot.

“I mean it Sydney, something’s not right here” Every second in the room with the strange angel made Azz more and more anxious and paranoid. Azz quietly turned into a black rat and ran inside of Syds bag. 

“Now what are you doing?” Syd was starting to lose patience with them.

“Immmmm just going to hang in here for a bit or the rest they day whichever comes first”

“Oh no you’re not! I am not carrying your shit around!!” Syd barked at her bag.

“And I’m not hanging out in sight of that angel!” Azz squeaked, sliding away into Syd’s books.

“Ugh” Syd groaned, “She doesn’t seem that bad”. She seemed to be good friends with Spencer, and that meant something, didn’t it? 

At the end of class Syd dropped Azz’s bag off in her locker, “oh come on!” Azz protested from Syd’s bag. 

“No! I am not carrying around your elephant sack all day!” Syd declared, “you can grab it at the end of school if you’re really going to hide in my bag all day” she slammed her locker shut.

“hrmp, fine” Azz surrendered. 

Syd went about her day as normal, going to her classes, doing her assignments as they came, as Azz napped in her bag all day. She had two more classes with Spencer that day, the angel girl joining him in both. During the classes Syd tried not to stare at her, but it was hard. Syd had never even thought about angels before, and here one was sitting in high school classes with her. 

When Syd wasn’t staring at the girl, she noticed the girl staring back out the corner of her eye. She seemed confused, like she was expecting to see something else but couldn’t find it. Syd also saw her talking to Spencer, like she was asking a question about her. Syd pretended not to notice.

The bell had rung, it was finally the end of the day. Azz had finally come out of Syds bag, just to grab their own from her locker.

“Fine, since you don’t love my bag, I’ll carry it! It’s not even that heavy”

“It’s like 50 pounds!!” 

They both argued back and forth as they made their way to the front doors of the school to walk home. Azz was snapped out of the stupid fight the moment they stepped threw the doors. Panic washed back over them, their eyes darting all over the place while trying to hide behind Syd. Their tall stature made it near impossible, but they still tried. 

“What on earth are you doing now?” Syd was really starting to get fed up with Azz at this point

“She’s out here, I can sense it” Azz said, panic stricken in their voice.

“What are yo-” Syd turned her head and sure enough she saw the girl in question with Spencer standing outside the school, in a small grass patch off to the side. 

They were semi surrounded by a small group of boys, all paying attention to the girl. It was obvious that she couldn’t care less about the teenagers. She was only interested in Spencer, who was starting to get freaked out with all the attention he was suddenly getting. Syd could’ve sworn she heard her say something like “fuck off, leave us alone” before they both started making their way away from the group. 

“Ok bye” Azz said hastily as they ran to hide behind a trash can. 

“You know what, fine! I’ll go talk to them on my own!!” Syd shouted at Azz as they dashed away. It was going to be easier than she thought, as Spencer and the girl were already making their way over to her. 

“Hey Sydney!” Spencer said walking over with the angel close behind. They both seemed relieved to be away from that group of guys, but Spencer seemed relieved to see a familiar face. The girl gave Syd a look up and down. She seemed slightly unimpressed with her, like she was expecting more, but she still gave off a warm welcoming feeling. 

Now that they were so close, her halo was impossible not to stare at. It was mesmerizing.

“Hey Spencer, who’s this?” Syd was never good with introductions, “I’ve never seen her around here before”

“Oh, this is-”

“Im Heather” She said with a warm, inviting smile, holding her hand out, “It’s nice to meet you!”

Syd took her hand, ‘it’s so warm’, she thought, surprised, ‘it’s like the opposite of Azz’. In Fact Heather’s whole body radiated warmth. She let go and her hand instantly felt cold again, even though it was 80 degrees outside.

“Ok, you can stop staring at it now” Heather said, still with a soft, almost innocent smile on her face.

Syd was snapped back to the moment from this sudden request, “what?”

Heather gave her a small laugh, “oh come on, I know you can see it” she said gesturing to the halo floating above her head.

“Wait you can see it too!” Spencer seemed so surprised, “I thought I was the only one again….wait” Spencer drifted off into his own thoughts.

“Umm yeah, sorry, I’m just not used to seeing one, especially this close” Syd said, she wasn’t lying.

“Oh don’t worry about it” Heather said, Her golden eyes looked gently upon Syd, “They do take a little while to get used to” The soft warm smile hadn’t left her face.   
“So, where’s your angel?” She asked casually. Syd was taken back, not knowing what to say.  
"uuhh"  
“Oh come on, I know you have one, I can sense it on you, you don’t need to hide it”

“Wait” Syd was taken back even further, “You can sense angel on me?” 

Heather laughed a bit more, “of course I can, your angel didn’t explain anything did he?”

Syd sighed, getting even more annoyed at Azz even though they weren’t here, “Nope, I guess they didn’t”

“Huh, well when you’re around your angel their sense rubs off on you, it’s not a big deal, it’s just a thing other angels can sense. Helps us keep track of humans who have guardians” Heather was more than happy to explain this all.

“Oh” Syd didn’t know any of this, she was going to ask Azz a lot of questions when they got home, “Makes sense I guess”

Spencer suddenly snapped back to attention, “Hey Heather can Sydney and I talk….in private?” His voice gave the feeling of urgency.   
This grabbed both girls by surprise.

“Oh, yeah sure go ahead” Heather still seemed a little worried.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be ok,” Spencer reassured her as he and Syd walked across the yard, out of Heather’s earshot. She was quickly surrounded by another small group of boys. Spencer and Syd both heard her give out a loud groan from across the yard. ‘I wonder how they see her’ syd thought as they walked away. Heather was like a boy magnate and she clearly wasn’t happy with it.

“Azz is your angel, aren’t they?” Spencer cut right to the chase 

Syd but a hand on the back of her neck, “wellllllllllllllll” 

“They aren’t an angel……aren’t they?” Spencer started rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

‘Well shit’ syd thought, “what gave it away?”

Spencer started pacing in a small circle, “Oh where to start, the bright red hair, the sharp teeth, the pointed ears, the red eyes, the abnormally pale skin and oh yeah the small horns on their head!!!” Spencer was trying not to shout, but the yard was slowly clearing out of students as they headed home for the day.

“Hey you said you didn’t see anything on their head when I asked this morning!” Syd snapped back.

“I didn’t want to sound insane this morning! People already thought I was crazy for saying they had red hair, I didn’t want to push my luck saying I also saw horns from time to time!” Spencer took a breath, “Look just, where is Azz now?” 

“Hiding behind that trash can” Syd pointed across the school yard, to a bin that Azz was now actually hiding inside of, “well….in that trash can I guess. They’ve been hiding from Heather all day, freaked out because they said they get demon vibes from her” 

“They do?” Spencer seemed just as confused as Syd now, “Heather said she got angel vibes off you. I don’t know about you but Azz is the opposite of an angel”

“And Heather is the opposite of a demon” Something about them didn’t add up.

“Ok well, that doesn’t matter” Spencer was starting to panic, “We need to make sure they never see each other”  
Syd rolled her eyes, “ugh you’re being dramatic too. Why would we need to-”

Syd was cut off by a loud bang. They both frantically turned around to find an empty school yard, and the trash bin Azz was hiding inside of frozen completely solid, like a huge ice cube.  
“That’s why” Spencer’s voice was full of fear, dreading the worst of what’s to come.

Heather was standing there, her arms outstretched like she had just fired the frozen shot herself. Her fists were frozen, a solid unearthly blue, with a trail of ice climbing up her forearm, stopping around her elbow. Her halo seemed somehow bigger, if that where possible, and her once inviting warm golden eyes where now glowing at bright has her halo, filled with nothing but pure hatred.

“Angels have ICE POWERS???” Syd screamed, “why didn’t you tell me before!!!!” 

“It wasn’t important before!!” 

They both turned their attention back to Heather.

“Where the FUCK are you, you BASTARD” she didn’t sound at all like the same girl Syd had just had a nice conversation with a few minutes ago, rage seeping from every inch of her voice.

As if on cue Azz fell out of the sky, landing on all fours like a cat that had just fallen out of a tree, their hands and feet leaving scorch marks on the grass below. Syd’s attention was taken away from their perfect landing and drawn immediately to the two large horns coming out of Azz’s head. His horns were always tiny, usually never even seen above their hair. This was the first time she’d ever seen them like this. They where a deep dark red with an elegant curve pointed to the sky. 

“Hey, I didn’t even say anything, can’t we at least talk?” Azz’s voice was filled with terror, trying their best to be their usual witty self. They stood up, slowly trying to back up from Heather, leaving scorch marks in the grass with every step they took. Heather threw something in front of Azz, dangerously close to their feet. Whatever it was it instantly froze the grass solid, covering it in that sheer unearthly blue. Ice. 

“Ok, ummm, I’ll start, im Azz” With every word Azz spoke Heather somehow got more and more pissed, her once soft smile was nothing but a harsh scowl. She continued to throw the frozen objects at Azz, each one getting closer and closer to hitting Azz, freezing everything they touched. With each throw Azz got more and more panicked. Azz knew exactly what she was aiming for.

“She’s aiming for their head” Syd said to herself, she instantly started to run after Azz.

“Sydney!!” Spencer reached out of her, trying to stop her, fearing the worst from the encounter.

Syd ran in front of Azz, spreading her arms out trying to cover them the best she could, Azz ducked behind her as Heather was charging another shot. “Syd, what are you doing??” Azz asked, fear still stricken in their voice.

“HEY” syd shouted, “THIS IS MY GUARDIAN” she wasn’t going to back down.

Heather took a step back, shocked, lowering her arm from the throw. Taking another step back she closed her eyes, angrily running her frozen hands threw her hair. She looked back up at them with her golden glowing eyes. 

“He’s…”

Her anger turned to frustration and confusion. She turned around, quickly throwing the frozen shot at a car all the way across the parking lot. She hit it dead on, instantly covering the four door in ice. 

She stood there for a second, “Fine” she finally snapped. She shook her arms. The thick ice once covering them fell effortlessly onto the ground, returning her fists and arms to her normal skin colour. Her halos glow had dimmed back down as well. She turned her head to the side to see Spencer, her golden eyes no longer glowing, “We’re going home”. The deep scowl never left her face.

She started making her way to an old beat up truck in the parking lot, leaving frozen footsteps as she walked. Spencer followed after her, mouthing a silent “I’m sorry” towards Syd as he walked past. They both climbed into the beater, and made their way down the road, out of sight from the school, leaving Azz and Syd in the frozen and scorched grass.

Syd took a desperate breath, she didn’t realize she was holding it this whole time.

“Well…………that could have gone better”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That could have gone much better


	3. Black Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That afternoon at the Addison home

The ride home was painfully quiet. The radio was turned down, barely audible, and Heather kept her mouth shut. Her eyes locked on the road and hands literally iced to the wheel. She knew what happened, she was there, but she didn’t understand any of it, or how to begin to process it. All Heather really wanted to do was scream and punch something. They only lived about 10 minutes away from the school, but the drive home felt like hours.

Spencer also kept quiet, not even thinking of saying anything in fear of making Heather more upset. His black glasses glued out the window, watching the world pass by as a million and one thoughts raced through his mind. At the forefront of his thoughts was Sydney. Was she ok? What was she thinking? Was Azz ok? Did she hate him? Would he see her tomorrow? All those questions and more plagued his mind. Spencer had been picking and scratching at the skin on his hands since they got in the truck. An awful uncontrollable habit. Spencer was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts temporarily, realizing they had pulled up to the drive way of their shared home.

It was a nice sizable home inside an equally nice and sizable neighborhood. It was the local “rich” neighborhood, and Spencer really didn’t like it. It had a simple grassy front yard, clearly taken care of weekly by landscapers. The house itself matched the style of the houses around it, simple wood paneling with bricks/rocks. Heather's old beat up truck felt so out of place parked in the nice driveway. They were both sure the neighbors hated them just based off her truck.

The both silently grabbed their bags and got out of the car. Heather unlocked the front door, held it open for Spencer, and closed it behind him. Once the door was closed Spencer didn’t even have time to set his bag down before he was thrown into a forced, but welcome hug. 

“I'm sorry” Heather said, her voice laid with grief. Spencer didn’t know what he expected, but this wasn’t it.

“Its o-” He started

“No it's not, it's not ok” Heather cut him off quickly, “I scared you, I know I did. I got so angry, I started a fight, I froze some dude's car” every word was spoken with full sorrow.

“Its okay” Spencer finished, pulling away from the warm hug, “though I think that was the principles car”

“Shit” They both shared a small laugh, making their way to the dining room table to set their things down and start to unwind. Spencer didn’t like prying into other business, but he had to know this time.

“What happened?” He was scared of every possible answer.

“I don’t know” Heather seemed ashamed of herself, “Something about that demon just….rubbed me the wrong way, lets just say that” She struggled to find the right words to explain what she was thinking. She didn’t even understand what she felt about him.

Spencer didn’t understand. He didn’t know Azz well, but from what he’d seen they seemed practically harmless, and Azz was good friends with Sydney. That had to mean something, right?

“Something about him just makes me mad”, Heather continued.

“Ahem..” Spencer chimed in.

“What?” Heather hadn’t caught on.

“Them” 

“........Something about them just makes me mad” She corrected, “really mad” 

“But why?” Spencer really didn’t understand. How could anyone be mad at a snail loving dork? By now Spencer had pulled out books from his bag needed for tonight's homework, and set them on the table. 

“I don’t know, I just hate them”

“Hate them??” This wouldn’t fly, “You don’t even know them!” 

“I don’t need to know them to know I hate them” Heather said matter of factly. 

“You don’t even know their name!” Spencer protested.

“Yes I do” She had to think for a second, “Sam” 

“Azz” Spencer groaned, “and what about Sydney? Azz is her guardian”

“Ugh her” Heather scoffed, “What’s a girl like her doing with a demon like that?” 

“Oh? A girl like her?” Spencer lightly teased.

“Shut up” The smallest blush creeped on her face.

“Either way Azz is hers, they can’t be that bad if they are a guardian” Spencer knew Azz wasn’t bad, and he wasn’t going to let Heather judge Azz based on basically nothing. That wasn’t fair.

“Mmm well..” Heather paused, She knew Spencer was right, kind of. Guardian demons weren’t the newest thing. Satan has been trying to give Hell a new image for a while. Everyone knew that the qualifications were tight. They didn’t let any demon on the surface, you had to pass a strict set of rules and tests. The process was long, ruling out any demon that was “too dangerous” for the surface. If Azz was one of the lucky few, then technically they weren’t bad, but technically not evil wasn’t good enough for Heather.

“I still don’t like them” Every fiber of Heather’s being told her not to trust Azz. Something told her Azz was dangerous and she didn’t know what, but she felt the need to trust it. Seeing them just made her uncontrollably pissed.

By now both of them had their shoes off, and Spencer started work on tonight's homework. Heather looked at her phone, checking the time.

“Oh shit”

“What?” 

“Go change!” 

“Uuuuggggggghhh” Spencer though she had forgotten, “do I really have to?”

“Yes” She gave him a soft pat on the back, “It's been too long, you need a break”

“Mmm fine” He knew she was right. Spencer went upstairs to his room to change into something more breathable. While alone in his room he drifted back into his thoughts.

Spencer had never seen Heather so mad. He knew she had ice powers, and that she’s a decent fighter. Heather can stand her own against a couple guys bigger than her, even without her powers. However Spencer had this lingering feeling that what he saw threw his helpless black glasses wasn’t Heather. He saw an angry, scary, person, who wanted nothing more than to hurt Azz, who wasn’t even fighting back. Spencer didn’t know who he saw, and he definitely didn’t like it.

Spencer made his way back downstairs, now wearing a large oversized hoodie. Breathable? Yes. Five sizes too big? Definitely. Comfortable? Debatable. He found Heather sitting on the couch, watching tv.

“Hey don't you have homework?”

Heather gave him a look, “.....i'm an angle” 

Spencer rolled his eyes, “You’re such a bad role model” he joked. 

“Hey i'm not supposed to be a role model” she laughed, “besides, school is the last thing I need to ‘model’ for you” 

“True, true” They both knew Spencer easily stood his own when it came to school work.

Spencer went back to work at the dining room table. He always preferred to do his school work down stairs. His room was small, and while sometimes that was nice, it wasn’t needed when working.

Heather was left alone with her own thoughts while watching tv, tossing a small snow ball between her hands. She couldn’t stop thinking about the fight. She didn’t understand what she felt. She didn’t feel like herself at that moment. Heather was the most taken back by the sheer power she had. Most she’d ever been able to make before with her power was a simple snow ball and freezing some things. She was always told she’d never have strong powers, but today clearly proved otherwise. The outburst was completely uncontrolled, and that scared her. Heather didn’t even know if she would be able to do that again. Seeing Azz brought out the most primal rage inside her, and she didn’t know why or how she felt about that. 

About an hour later Spencer was done with his work. He joined her on the couch, watching some stupid show about a depressed horse. After a while Heather piped up.

“What do you want for dinner?”

“Uuuhhh” Spencer hated questions like this, “I don't know, you pick”

“Well I don't really care, so you pick” She responded.

It took them over 50 minutes to decide on pizza.

Once the pizza came Spencer was reminded with a harsh reality. The reality that tomorrow would eventually come, and one question began to burn in his mind. 

He was hesitant, but he had to ask,“Hey Heather?”

“Yeah?” She grabbed a slice

“What are you going to do at school tomorrow?”

“Uuuhh” Her pizza slice froze instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 of those 50 minutes was deciding what kind of pizza they wanted


End file.
